Mi primera oportunidad de amar
by B-G-Livi
Summary: Basado solamente en el manga de Lovely Complex, les presento una historia de Kohori-kun, en donde relata su punto de vista sobra Risa, Otani y todas sus aventuras que no aparece ni en el anime y manga.


**Bueno, éste es un fanfic de Kohori-kun en Lovely Complex. Siempre me pareció interesante este personaje, por lo cual voy a dedicarle esta historia en donde habrá muchas aventuras, amores y mucho humor. Espero que les guste.**

**ADVIERTO que basé esta historia exclusivamente del manga, ya que el anime omite varias cosas sobra Kohori**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Aya Nakahara.**

**Capítulo 1**

_**Cuando conseguí trabajo en ese restaurante, jamás pensé que conocería el amor en serio…Y el dolor… **_

¿Quién diría que en un trabajo de medio tiempo, en un restaurante, me cruzaría con uno de los sentimientos más fuertes que he tenido? Pero por otra parte, también acabé siendo un gran estorbo, una persona que siempre está de más en otra historia. Pero yo también tengo mi propia historia, y mis propias aventuras, ¿quién no? Lo que sucede, es que nunca pensé que sería la aguja en una burbuja de amor.

Todo comenzó cuando salí tarde de mi escuela, casi al horario de mi trabajo de medio tiempo.

"_MALDITA SEA, LLEGARÉ TARDE!"_

La jefa, Matsubara-san (también la llamaba con mis compañeros de trabajo, Oba-chan) era muy MUY estricta, y era capaz de reprocharte por tardarse unos minutos de demora. Entonces corrí por la derecha calle, que para mí eran kilómetros y kilómetros.

Había mucha diferencia de tiempo entre el restaurante Ikeba y mi escuela. Por eso, mis piernas se convirtieron casi en ruedas para llegar más de prisa. Sin embargo, no hacía magia para ir más rápido de lo que iba. Mientras corría iba pensando:

"_No debería haber tiempo extra en la escuela, sólo es una pérdida de tiempo…"_

Llegué finalmente, con la lengua colgando hacia el piso, parecía que había corrido 400 vueltas en una pista de atletismo.

Miré mi reloj: 5 minutos tarde. Oba-chan se iba a enfadar muchísimo.

Con cuidado, entré sigilosamente como un gatito hacia la puerta del fondo, y me deslicé por el pasillo para ponerme mi uniforme. Matsubara-san estaba corrigiendo a una empleada. Lo único que se oía eran reproches tipo como:

" **Tu moño esté torcido "**

"**Tus uñas están muy largas. Mañana, antes de venir te las cortas como corresponde"**

"**Arréglate mejor el cabello"**

Pensé:

"_Esta es mi oportunidad! Me escabulliré sin que se dé cuenta."_

En puntillas, pasé a sus espaldas sin que se diera cuenta.

Casi lográndolo, oí su estridente voz pronunciando mi nombre:

-Kohori-kun!

Pegue un salto impulsivamente.

-Llegó 5 minutos tarde

-L..Lo siento mucho-me disculpé.

-Este es tu segundo día seguido-siguió diciendo.

-Es que tuve que quedarme hasta tarde en la escuela y…

Entonces reaccioné. Miré atrás de mi jefa, boquiabierto, a la chica que se encontraba. Me miraba con curiosidad y sorpresa. Sentí mi corazón latir más rápido. Recordé entonces que mi jefa había mencionado algo de una empleada nueva.

"_Hoy entraba la nueva empleada, Oba-chan lo dijo ayer."_

Creo que Matsubara-san me estaba diciendo algo, pero no le presté atención. Sólo miré a la chica por unos segundos. Era linda: pelirroja, muy alta, con una cara bonita, pero muy desarreglada. Igualmente, parecía pegar bien con su persona física.

"_Qué linda es…"_

No pude evitar sonreírle. Fue algo que me salió del alma, además de que siempre me destaqué por ser muy demostrativo. Y ella me devolvió la sonrisa con ternura. Seguramente lo conmovía ver a una persona bajita como yo.

Sin hacerle caso a Oba-chan, exclamé con entusiasmo:

-¡Matsubara-san! ¿Ella es la nueva trabajadora?

Pero ella sólo me respondió:

-No me estás escuchando?!

Fui muy sincero, porque me sentía muy distraído con la chica al responderle:

-Eh? No. No la estoy escuchando.

-Te estaba diciendo que cuando entres tarde AVISA.

-Y si llego 5 minutos tarde también?- le pregunté con sorpresa e inocencia.

-¡Incluso si son 5 minutos! Ahora ve y vístete.

Le obedecí de inmediato. Pero antes, di un vistazo hacia atrás a ver si ella me miraba, pero estaba ya en alguna mesa del restaurante, haciendo su pedido.

Durante el resto del trabajo, la vi ir y venir. Era muy agradable y graciosa. Nunca había visto una personalidad tan suelta y divertida como esa. No cualquier chica era así. Todos se reían con su torpeza no intencional. A veces se sentían golpes y ruidos de vasos rotos y los gritos de la chica. En un momento, oí la voz de Oba-chan

-Koizumi!

"_Así que se llama Koizumi…Koizumi-san"_

Sin embargo, era su primer día de trabajo. Y era difícil verla porque sólo entraba a la cocina cuando había que hacer un pedido.

Pero, a pesar de haberla conocido sólo y casi de vista, sentí un terrible cosquilleo en mi estómago.

Al finalizar el trabajo, la vi caminando hacia la puerta de la salida de atrás y siguió derecho por la calle. Podría haberla seguido, pero no lo hice. Era impulsivo lo que sentía en este momento, algo que jamás había sentido antes.

"_Mi corazón late más rápido"_

Y de camino a mi casa, sólo pensaba en su rostro gracioso y lindo. Tuve ganas de verla, verla y sólo verla otra vez.

Nunca imaginé que lo que sentí en aquella ocasión crecería más y más con el tiempo …


End file.
